A wide variety of microwaveable food products are presently known. Those of particular concern herein are those which are used to pop microwaveable popcorn. In general, the product is a package which includes an unpopped popcorn charge. In use, the package including the unpopped popcorn charge is positioned appropriately in a microwave oven, and is exposed to microwave energy. During the microwave process, the popcorn is popped. These products are well known to consumers.
Particular arrangements to which the present invention relates are those in which the packages are flexible bags or pouches that expand during the popping process. Flexible bag arrangements are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,548,826; 4,691,374; 5,081,330; 5,044,777; 5,195,829; 5,302,790; and, 5,650,084. The disclosures of these identified seven patents are each incorporated herein by reference.
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,777, certain characteristics of conventional microwaveable popcorn packaging are apparent. First, the bags are generally provided in a configuration wherein side gussets are used to separate the internal volume of the bag into first and second “tubes.” When the bag is filled, generally the popcorn charge is placed in one of the two “tubes” and is substantially retained therein, prior to popping.
Also, in generally, the popcorn charge is positioned primarily in a center portion (typically about a center one-third) of the package, relative to its length. In many arrangements, during storage the bag is folded into a “tri-fold” configuration. This is apparent from the drawings and descriptions in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,044,777 and 5,195,829, and is specifically illustrated in FIG. 5 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,826, FIGS. 3 and 14 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,374, and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,084 at FIGS. 1 and 4.
In some instances, it has been found that positioning the popcorn charge substantially only in one of the two tubes, especially in association with a microwave interactive material or susceptor positioned in close proximity, leads to preferred characteristics of popping. This is referenced generally in the U.S. patents identified above, and specifically in connection with U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,548,826 and 4,691,374.
Herein, when it is said that the popcorn charge is “substantially only” in a location, it is meant that preferably at least 80%, more preferably at least 95 wt-% most preferably essentially all (i.e., at least 99% by weight) of the charge (popcorn, fat, flavor, etc.), is at the stated location.
The present invention relates to improvements in microwave popcorn packaging and products.